


The Wrong Thing

by likearushtothehead



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Broken Promises, F/M, Secrets, Sneaking Around, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearushtothehead/pseuds/likearushtothehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nix knew what she was doing was wrong. Have you ever been told not to do something again and again and again? But you do it anyway? And as you’re doing it, you can just sense it’s the wrong thing to do? And you think you should just stop and run away? But you don’t?  Nix knew what she was doing was wrong, but she kept doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Thing

Nix knew what she was doing was wrong. Have you ever been told not to do something again and again and again? But you do it anyway? And as you’re doing it, you can just sense it’s the wrong thing to do? And you think you should just stop and run away? But you don’t?  Nix knew what she was doing was wrong, but she kept doing it.

She knew that if her husband found out, he’d go crazy. He would be so, so pissed. She wondered if he ever found out if he’d ever forgive her. She guessed so; he was weak when it came to her. He would eventually be okay with it, because it’s what she wanted and all he ever wanted was her to be happy.

Nix and her husband had been married for the past two years, and been together for four years before that.  Nix had always been happy with Frank, and vice-versa, but for about the last three months, Frank had told Nix not to do something. He told her again and again and again and one day she finally cracked. She had to do it. Not to spite him, but for the thrill, and because she was stubborn. She didn’t like to be told what to do, even if it made Frank feel better.

So one day, she decided she’d just do it. She really, really wanted to do it so she would. She sent a text to one of Frank’s friends the night before, telling him to come around to the house after Frank left to look at some new designs for his clothing line. Not a minute later did this friend text back saying he’d be there. He’d always been as eager to do this as she had. But she couldn’t believe he’d just betray his friend just like that. Frank would take a bullet for that guy, and this is how he repays him?

The next morning, Frank and Nix were woken up at nine o’clock by the sound of the alarm on Frank’s phone. Frank got out of the bed slowly, groaning and moaning as he did, and wondered over to the bathroom to have a shower. Nix grinned as she lay in her bed, knowing today was the day. The day she’d finally get to do the one thing Frank had been nagging her not to do. She slowly got up out of the bed with a smile on her face and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, ignoring her husband in the shower. 

“Join me, baby?” Frank says opening the shower door slightly and sticking his head out the door. Nix shakes her head but gives her husband a small peck on the lips. “No, I’m going to go make you some breakfast, babe. The doctor says you are getting a bit too thin and I want you in ship shape.” Nix smiles at her husband and he rolls his eyes. “He’s not even my doctor. He shouldn’t tell me what to do.” Frank says with a pout and oh! The irony! Frank doesn’t like to be told what to do? Well either does Nix, except she’s going to do something about it. “Be a soldier.” Is all Nix says before she exits the bathroom and goes down to the kitchen. Before she starts on Frank’s breakfast, she feeds their two dogs and turns on the radio.

 She makes Frank pancakes with fruit, cream and syrup. She places some orange juice on the table as Frank walks into the room in a pair of black skinny jeans and no shirt. Frank smirks as he sees the food and gives Nix a quick kiss and a ‘thank you’.

 Frank quickly dug in while Nix heard her phone go off upstairs. She walks upstairs and grabs it off her nightstand before the reads her new message. ‘ _Be over around 12. Been looking forward to this all night. Love G. xx’._ Nix reads the text and smiles before sending a quick reply and throwing the device on the bed. She wonders downstairs were Frank is just finishing up his breakfast.

“That was lovely, baby. Thank you.” He says before walking out of the kitchen to go get dressed. Nix cleans up Frank’s dishes and then looks up to the digital clock on the kitchen counter. 9:52. only two hours and eight minutes to go.

After Frank gets dressed he comes back downstairs and says goodbye. As soon as Nix sees her husband’s car disappear down the street, she goes upstairs and has a shower. She blow-dries her hair and puts on a one of the new dresses she bought last week. She applies a little bit of make-up and then cleans up the bedroom and the kitchen as best she could. She lets the dogs out the back garden and checks the time. 11:48.

Nix frowns, wondering if _he_ would be late and keep her waiting. Just then the doorbell rings and Nix smirks. Apparently _he_ was early and just excited about this as she was. Nix smiles and opens the door to see a very excited man.

“Hey, honey. How are you?” _He_ says, pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m fine. How are you, Gerard?” Nix asks as Gerard walks in and Nix closes the door after him. “Good, good.” Gerard reply’s, and they walk into the kitchen. Nix turns on the coffee machine, and knowing Gerard, he’d want a cup of coffee.

Both of them sit down at the kitchen table and Gerard speaks. “So how are we going to do this?” He asks and Nix frowns at him, she thought it was obvious. Gerard sees her frown and continues. “I mean-“Gerard runs a hand threw his hair softly, a habit of his. “Are you sure you want to do this? Like 100% sure? Coz once we do it, we can’t erase it. We can’t take it back, Nix.” Gerard tells her and Nix rolls her eyes.

“Going soft on me, Way? Don’t you want to do this at all?” Nix asks and Gerard groans. “Of course I do! It’s just... if Frank found out he’d kill me! Not to mention Lyn-Z! Oh god.” Gerard face-palms himself and Nix laughs. “No one will find out, Gee-tard. Now do you want that coffee or shall we get straight to it?” Nix asks and Gerard sighs, he stands up and Nix follows him as he walks upstairs. They get to the door and both of them stand there, staring at each other.

Gerard is nervous. He’s not sure if they can get away with this. He knows this is wrong and that he should run away, but he doesn’t.

Nix is nervous too. But it’s an excited nervous, like your first rock concert or on your wedding day. She was looking forward to this and she wouldn’t go until it was done.

After a few moments of intense staring, Gerard sighs and places his hands on his hips. “Where are the tools?” He asks and Nix grins. She walks into the master bedroom and grabs the tool box from under the bed and walks out to Gerard. She hands him the box and he sighs, sitting down on the floor an opening up the box to get all the tools he needs. He pulls out random spanners and tools while muttering something that sounds like ‘should have got Toro to come help’ under his breath.

Eventually he lifts his head up and gives Nix a smile where she can see all his little teeth. She smiles back at him and he stands. He tells her to back up as he starts to take down the door. He grabs one of the tools and starts to mess with the hinge on the door. He does this for another few minutes before suddenly the screw flies off and Gerard steady’s the door as it’s falling down at the top. Nix holds onto the top half of the door as Gerard un-screws the bottom of it. A minute later the screw falls off and both Nix and Gerard catch the door as it starts to fall over. Gerard picks it up before placing it to the side and looking inside the room like Nix.

Both Nix and Gerard were glad they had gone through with it. They both knew it would have been a great surprise if they didn’t- but now that they did they were happy. The room was a light shade of blue with a stripe of white wallpaper with multi-coloured spots on two of the walls. All the furniture was brown and the carpet was cream, but the best thing about the room, in Nix’s opinion was the crib. It was the most beautiful crib she had even seen with its brown bars and little designs in the headboard. It was the one she had seen in the shop window and told Frank she liked it. He’d nodded and said it was nice and they continued walking. She would have never guessed he’d go back and buy it.

Nix and Gerard wondered around the room for a few minutes without speaking. Gerard looked at all the soft toys in the play-pen while Nix looked at the beautiful brown armchair in the corner. Neither of them knew what to say, but it wasn’t either of them who broke the silence.

“You broke your promise.” A voice said from the doorway and both Gerard and Nix’s heads snap to him. Nix expected Frank to be angry she’d broken her promise, hell even Gerard thought he’d be a little angry, but instead, Frank was smiling at his wife.

“I’m sorry.” Nix mutters, ashamed as she walks over to his with open arms. Frank held his wife in a worm embrace and smiled into her hair. “It’s okay.” He tells her, kissing her forehead. At this point Gerard gives Frank a small smile and walks out of the room to let the two talk. Frank holds onto his wife tightly as they both smile happily. “So it’s going to be a boy?” Nix smiles at Frank and he grins, nodding.

About three months ago, Frank and Nix were at their second ultrasound. Frank wanted to know the gender and Nix-at the time- didn’t. So the doctor told Frank on his own and he has known since. Because he knew it would be a little boy, he took it upon himself to decorate the baby’s room and lock it to keep the gender a secret from Nix. Although he had locked it, Frank knew Nix would be curious so he told her she couldn’t go into the room- which made her want to do it more. Frank wasn’t upset when he found out she had done it, he was half expecting it. He knew her, and he knew the curiosity would kill her.

That was about a month ago and now I sit here with my little Camden in my arms. Frank is sitting on the stool while I sit with our baby on the rocking chair. He is so amazing. He is just perfect. He looks just like his father with his messy black hair and hazel eyes, although he has my mouth. He’s small and thin with long fingers and little hands. He is perfect to me, just like his dad.

 


End file.
